Tied to him
by Panda No Ashi
Summary: ONE SHOT. COMPLETE. Harry wakes up and sees that he isnt in his bed, with a headache and no clothes just how did he happen to be sharing a bed with one Draco Malfoy. HPXDM


Everything about this was wrong. Harry closed his eyes once more trying to wake up and each time he did open his eyes and looked around he was surrounded by green and black canopy in a black bed with green trimmings. How did this happen. He heard a groan to his left side and looked once more, and there before him was Draco Malfoy sleeping, his hand moved from under his pillow and onto Harry's bare chest. His heart was beating overtime, his black hair was more of a mess than usual and by the look of the floor it was a rush into bed, both Slytherin and Gryffindor uniforms had been thrown into a pile. Harry couldn't seem to remember much of how it had come about but his head was aching, he did remember a drinking game but nothing much more after that. Deciding it would be better to slip out of the bed before Draco woke up and have to hear about it all, he slowly slipped his feet from the bed and found the cold hard ground, once he had done that he shuffled his body to the edge of the bed and moved Draco's hand from his chest and onto the soft pillow that he had been laid on moments before. With a smirk he grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and bunched his clothes up into his arms, and tip toed to the bathroom adjacent to the bed. He shut the door but not all the way he put his boxers on followed by his trousers and white shirt deciding that his tie and jumper could wait. He poked his head out of the bathroom and saw that his blonde was still fast asleep he made his way to the exit. With a pause, he opened the door silently and listened for any sound in the common room, thankfully nobody was up yet and he slipped from the room and clicked the door behind him. He took one look around and ran. He pushed the door open and slammed it shut and from there he ran from the dungeons up into the main school halls. From there he knew the quickest way back to the Gryffindor tower.

Xxxxxx

Draco flicked his eyes open and yawned widely and sat up rubbing his eyes and smirked, last night had certainly been entertaining. He looked to the side of them and noticed that the body in which he had cuddled up to the night before was nowhere to be seen, he frowned slightly and climbed out of bed and strutted to the bathroom,

"Hey Potter" He said and pushed the door open expecting to see the Gryffindor in the bathroom but when he realised he wasn't there he glared at the room and then noticed that some of the clothes had disappeared. "Huh like that then" He muttered and walked over to his bed picking his white boxers from the floor and pulled them up. There was a knock on the door, the blonde sighed heavily, "Enter" He called.

"Morning Draco" A female voice said as she pushed the door open, it was Pansy. She had a black bob haircut, her shirt was un-ironed and buttoned wrong, and her tights were ripped while her skirt was tucked into the side of them. "What a night huh?"

"Least your date hasn't ditched you by the looks of it"

She frowned and walked over, "No well when you get it from your own house they can only run so far" She laughed and walked to the bed sitting down, "So we gonna be doing this again?"

"Highly doubtful, I'm surprised the teachers haven't yet come down on us like a sack of bricks" Draco muttered and began to play with his bottom lip with his finger and thumb. "But boy... I never thought Potter had it in him" He chuckled.

"Wait... what? You mean he took charge?!"

"Well I couldn't stop him once we got into the room; I was drunk but boy he was on another level. Animal unleashed" He laughed coldly.

She blushed ever so slightly at the thought of them doing the deed, the image in her mind was hot, but when being a friend with Draco you heard a lot of stories, "So I guess you're upset he wasn't your first now?" She muttered and raised her fine eyebrow.

"Hm." Draco mused, "Well no because I like that I've had the experience because him sober... he wouldn't dream of any of it" He laughed back and began to pull his uniform on, he picked up his tie and smirked evilly, "But it looks like I do have a reason to speak to him in front of his little group" He said looking at the gold and red tie.

Xxxxxx

Harry had managed to slip into his dormitory without waking anyone, why he thought it would be a good idea to drink with them anyway he had no clue. _Alcohol numbs the pain_ he thought to himself, sitting cross legged on his bed with the curtains drawn he put his head into his hands wanting to scream. He was in his 7th year now, Voldemort was defeated, and death eaters had been rounded up and put into the famous wizard prison Azkaban. Harry Potter was just like any other student right? _Wrong_. That he did know really, Draco had denounced his family, not wanting anything to do with their involvement with the war, he had decided that he would fight alongside Harry and his army, watching Malfoy that day seemed to turn Harry's legs to jelly watching him take charge, he looked sexy. _Stop it, Stop it._ He thought again. He flopped back to his bed and looked up groaning. He didn't want to face lessons today or anybody as he knew somebody would find out soon enough. Harry was gay. No he wasn't. He was Bisexual. No he was straight. He didn't know what he was anymore, because in spite of it all he didn't feel regret of that night he had spent with Draco. "My Dad must be turning in his grave about now" He whispered to himself loudly.

It wasn't much longer when he began to hear his roommates stirring waking up refreshed, all Harry wanted to do was sleep for the rest of his life, however long that may be. He sat up and picked his wand from his trouser pocket, muttering a spell to un-crease his clothes and finally he looked at his tie, the colour drained from his face. Green and white. Dear God. His life was truly over.

"Harry you awake?" A voice came from behind the curtains; he quickly shoved the tie underneath his legs before coughing slightly,

"Er, yeh I'm awake just getting changed, I won't be a moment Ron" He said to the silhouette,

"Oh ok mate, well hurry we don't wanna miss breakfast."

 _Damn._ He thought to himself, he didn't want to face Draco which he knew would seek him out just to give him the tie and prove a point to everyone.

Xxxxxx

Draco walked through the great hall's door like every other morning and glanced around, the mood was light as of yet he gathered no stories had yet made their way to the light of day, looking down at the Gryffindor table he spotted Weasley and Granger but no Potter, with a frown he looked over at his table and took his place with Blaise and Pansy, "So will you two be seeing more of each other now? Or was it simply a night for pleasure?" Draco questioned his peers lightly, not wanting anyone listening in.

"Possibly" Blaise said, "If we both see fit I am sure but I do have others to be chasing as well" He added with a smirk, waiting for breakfast to begin. "In fact it seems you're still holding onto the tie or your beloved, why not just give it to his Weasel?"

"Because Draco doesn't want to upset his little lover boy, otherwise there will be no more midnight exchanges" Pansy joked, Draco shot her a quick death glare and scoffed,

"If you would think about it on my behalf, I may have nothing more to do with my family but I still have the family name and as you both well know gay wizards are removed off the family tree immediately, no matter if I am bedding the golden boy" He snarled, he wasn't feeling too hungry anymore. He stood up and decided to take his leave, as he left the great hall he heard the food appear just by the sound of moving knives and forks. He sighed and walked down the hall, playing with the tie in his pocket. He knew it wasn't right, he could sleep the entire male population of the school and that would be fine. But Harry Potter. Harry Fucking Potter. He was a league all to himself. As he walked he kept his head down and walked straight into someone, knocking them back he flung his arm out grabbing the other's wrist. Now looking up fully at the person he realised that it was Harry Potter himself. He stared at him for a couple of moments before letting go and gave a dry cough.

"Draco" Harry said softly looking at him, his cheeks had gone a soft red, "I was gonna come and return your tie" He said pulling the green and white one from his pocket, he held it in front of him, Draco smiled and pulled it slowly from his hand watching the material pass through the open palm. Draco pulled Harry's from his pocket and looked at it for a second longer before smirking,

"You know while everyone is in the Great hall we _could_ have round 2" He joked, Harry went an even more crimson red at the thought,

"I... Um..." Harry stuttered unsure what to do or say, Draco looked over his shoulder and grinned wickedly,

"Bless the little chosen one, doesn't know what to do, without the alcohol you are just a quivering mess" Draco toyed, wanting a reaction, he moved closer to Harry and lent forward, licking Harry's ear. Harry pulled away but as he stepped back he found himself against a wall.

"Draco, stop it" He said nervously,

"What are you so worried about? Getting expelled? You shouldn't be, you defeated the Dark Lord you should be cut some slack and enjoy yourself for once."

"Draco. Malfoy I don't know what or who I want. I haven't ever thought about it, I've no clue why I agreed to drinking you last night but I don't regret it, but I need to figure my head out before anything else, now excuse me, I need to get to breakfast" He said and pushed past Draco, who stepped away and watched him leave. He huffed and folded his arms.

"Figure himself out" He thought to himself, "Bless him" He sighed and carried on walking.

Xxxxxx

A few nights later Draco was sitting in his bedroom, on his bed in nothing but his boxers, even though the dungeons were notoriously cold he always made sure to cast a heating charm, making it a comfortable temperature of 25oC. He reached down at the side of his bed and pulled out a bottle of Fire-whiskey which he had gotten a few weeks prior. He moved his fringe from his eyes and toasted himself before taking a large gulp. "To the single life" He muttered and rested his head against the headboard, just thinking about Harry sleeping next to him drive him wild; he was hardly sleeping as every time he rolled over he reached out to touch the warm body of the Gryffindor. He groaned,

Pansy stood outside the bedroom door with Blaise and looked at her friend with a worried gaze, "They need to sort this out between themselves" She said and folded her arms under her developed chest,

Blaise nodded, "I agree, let's go bring him back and lock him in the room until they can sort out their differences" He grinned cheekily,

"Oh I do love that grin of yours" She smiled and turned on her heel, leading the way out of the common room.

They found Harry just leaving the library and thankfully he was alone, with a quick nod to one another they came up and either side of Harry and grabbed his arms,

"Hey what are you doing?"

"You have an audience with the Prince of Slytherin" Pansy said and turned him around with Blaise,

"I think you should stop avoiding this and speak to him and by the looks of it, you should have the advantage" Blaise muttered and quickly walking, they head back towards the dungeons.

"I am sure this is kidnapping" Harry muttered, he hadn't over put up a fight; he knew he was trying to stay away from Draco which made him all the more appealing. But it was wrong wasn't it?

"Look it is a Sunday and everyone is still in their beds... if they know what's good for them."

"Sounds like you've threatened most the castle."

"I would when it comes to Draco drinking at this time in the morning, it will become a real problem if he doesn't kick it now" She added.

"He's drinking?" Harry said shocked, before shrugging them off his arms, "Look I will walk with you, you're right we do need to see each other" He sighed and carried on walking with them both on either side of him. "Let's just not make a habit of me coming down to the dungeons, last thing we need is the drama unfolding and listening to rumours fly" He said thinking about the hoards of gossiping girls.

"Agreed. Draco doesn't need it"

Xxxxxx

Harry pushed open Draco's door, with one last glance over his shoulder at Pansy and Blaise he smiled slightly and shut the door, the smell of the whiskey was the first thing for him to notice, he looked over at the bed and shook his head. "Draco what on earth do you think you are doing?!" He growled walking to the bed and snatched the glass bottle from his hand. The blonde looked up, eyes red and blurred, a mixture of alcohol and crying Harry figured.

"I'm drinking" He slurred and rested his head back on the pillow looking straight ahead, "Why do you shrug off my advances?" He questioned, there was a hint of sadness to his voice.

Harry pushed Draco up so that he could sit on the bed comfortably, "I didn't shrug them off, I had to sort my feelings and head out, it was never gonna be as simple as saying I love you" He said,

"It seemed easy then" He huffed and folded his arms, Harry looked at him and smiled warmly taking Draco's head he pulled it onto his chest and sighed into the blonde mess of hair,

"Well you could always take that as a confession if you so wished"

Draco pulled away and looked at him in the eyes, smiling widely, before leaning forward and kissed him passionately on the lips, "I love you but hate you sometimes, making me suffer" He muttered resting his forehead on his.

"Well I have my tie and I see your tie is on the night stand... you could always punish me" He whispered softly and nibbled his lip, Draco moaned softly and grabbed Harry's wrists pushing him down to the bed.

"Well I may just have to now" He laughed kissing his neck.

Pansy and Blaise sat in the common room drinking tea, "It sounds like they've made up," She muttered and took a sip,

"Plant a silencing charm on the room, I do not want to hear them" Blaise sighed and rubbed his temples with his fore fingers, Pansy laughed and pulled out her wand pointing it to the room, he watched her land the spell and the quietness took over the room.

"So much better" Pansy grinned and went back to her cup of tea.


End file.
